In current financial self-service scrolling mechanisms, one of the most common methods for storing banknotes is to use a scrolling mechanism, such as a mechanism of a coiling block or a coiling tape. The scrolling mechanism of a banknote includes a banknote temporary storage unit driven by a first power motor, a spare tape coiling block driven by a second power motor. Two ends of a coiling tape are fixed at the banknote temporary storage unit and the spare tape coiling block respectively, to receive or release the wound coiling tapes by the banknote temporary storage unit and the spare tape coiling block. Both the first power motor and the second power motor are controlled by a micro-controller to start or stop. The operation mode of mutual coordination between the coiling block and the coiling tape is adopted in the storage scrolling mechanism to store and process banknotes.
A current method for controlling a banknote to enter into a scrolling mechanism is controlling a first power motor to start when the front end of a banknote enters into a first photoelectric sensor and stop when the back end of the banknote leaves a second photoelectric sensor, to bund banknotes entering into the scrolling mechanism continuously on a banknote temporary storage unit via coiling tapes at an equal interval.
However, this control method has the following disadvantages. It tends to make banknotes stack in the same position of the banknote temporary storage unit, and tends to form a bump when subsequent banknotes enter into the banknote temporary storage. For example, since a thickness of a banknote is small, a difference of perimeter between two adjacent rings of the banknote temporary storage unit is small. In this case, banknotes may stack in the same position of different rings of the banknote temporary storage unit, which forms a bump and thus forms an irregular circular in the banknote temporary storage unit, thereby causing technical problems of instability and malfunction when the scrolling mechanism receives or outputs banknotes.